


Brand New Life

by glenien



Series: Brand New [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-29
Updated: 2007-10-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts'n ünlü öğrencileri, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans ve Severus Snape, beşinci senelerine başlamak üzerelerdir ki, gelecekten beklenmedik bir ziyaret, tüm tarihi değiştirmekle tehdit eder..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye YARIM bırakıldı.

İri taş duvarları ve tuğla kiremitleriyle, oldukça büyük ve sıcak bir evi çerçeveleyen, güzel, sakin bir bahçenin kuytu bir köşesinde, ağaçların arasında yerleştirilmiş bir bankta oturan koyu renk, karmakarışık saçlı, sert çeneli, yuvarlak gözlüklerinin arkasından ela gözleri parlayan yakışıklıca bir genç, uzun bacaklarını karşısındaki beyaz çitlere yaslamış, derin düşüncelere dalmış görünüyordu.

Ellerinin arasında bir parşömen tutuyordu, bir mektuba benziyordu bu kağıt, ve sanki defalarca açılıp okunmuş gibi hırpalanmış bir görünüşe sahipti.

Her ne kadar, oldukça sıradan bir sahne gibi gözükse de, söz konusu olan genç adam, Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu'nun belki de gelmiş geçmiş, en haşarı öğrencilerinden biri olunca, durum oldukça garip kaçıyordu doğrusu, sonuçta, Gryffindor Quidditch takımı yıldız oyuncusu James Potter'ı böyle düşünceli bir hale sokabilecek dünyada sadece iki gerçek vardı, bunlardan biri okuldan atılıyor olmaktı, ki bu şimdilik oluyor değildi.

İkincisi ise.. ikincisinin ne olduğuna fırsat kalmadan, uzaklardan korkunç bir motor gürültüsü gelmeye başladı, James irkildi, biraz endişeyle etrafına bakındı, tam o sırada, Potter'ların Cornwall, Falmouth yöresinde bulunan yazlık evlerinin beyaz bulutlarla kaplı gökyüzünde, siyah, külüstür bir alet belirdi, üzerinde de şu anda James'in yüzünün muhteşem bir sırıtışla aydınlanmasına neden olan bir kişi bulunuyordu.

Bu kişi, motorsikletiyle tam James'in ayaklarını uzattığı çitlerinin arkasına inerken, civar ağaçlardaki en az on kuşu ve birkaç tavuğu daha korkuttu, sonra ikisini de sağır eden motoru kapattı, ve sonra, arkadaşının aksine, gözlerine düşen siyah saçlarını geriye atarak parlayan gri gözleriyle sırıttı.

"SIRIUS!!" diyerek kahkahayla karışık bir haykırışı bastı James, eli hızla mektubu tekrar cebine sokuştururken, ötekini çitlerin üzerinden atlamak için kullanıyordu, "Yapmadın, yapamazsın, bu kahrolası külüstürle Londra'dan buraya kadar uçmuş olamazsın!!.."

Sirius güldü. "Oh inan bana, uçtum! Hayatımın en güzel yolculuğuydu üstelik de, buna Hufflepuff kızlarıyla yaptığımız Hogwarts tren yolculuğu da dahil!" 

"Merlin!.." dedi James hayranlıkla dolu bir takdirle, sonra en yakın arkadaşına saldırarak sırtını yumrukladı. "Eve hoş geldin, dostum! Black halısından atılmadan önce ne kadar burada kalacaksın? Odanı mı yoksa geçen sefer saklandığın ahırı mı hazırlayayım?"

O ana kadar gözleri neşeyle parlayan Sirius bir an duruldu. "Sanırım ahırı hazırlamak zorunda kalacaksın, çünkü geri dönecek bir yerim kalmadı."

"Ne?!" diyen James bir an elleri çitin öteki tarafına almakta oldukları motorsikletin üzerinde, kalakaldı, sonra başını kaldırıp, kaşlarını çatarak arkadaşına baktı. "Ciddi misin sen?"

Sirius başını salladı. "Annem beni evlatlıktan reddetti."

İşte o zaman, James Potter garip bir şey yaptı. Bütün bahçede çınlayan, yürekten bir kahkaha attıktan sonra, yumruğunu sallayarak çılgın bir dansa başladı. "Padfoot, bu HARİKA!! Sonsuza dek bizde kalabilirsin, süper, annemler delirecek, seninkileri öldürmeden nasıl seni evlat edinebileceklerini tartışıyorlardı, şimdi ikimizden biri evlenene kadar bize katlanmak zorunda kalacaklar!! Muhteşem!!"

James'in neşesi bulaşıcı olmalıydı ki, bir an sonra Sirius'un da yüzünde hafif, çekingen bir gülümseme belirdi, kısa zamanda sırıtışa döndü, James vahşi sesler çıkararak, ilkel bir canavar dansı yapıyordu, sonunda Sirius'un kolunu yakaladı ve cebinden düşürdüğü mektubun farkına varmadan, onu hızla içeri sürüklemeye başladı.

"Gel hadi, annemlere haber vermeliyiz, sevinçten çıldıracaklar.. ha, sahili görene dek bekle!.. dehşet eğleneceğiz bu yaz!.." 

İki gencin gülüşleri ve yüksek sesleri evin içine kadar onları takip ederken, taşra evin kapısı merakla aralandı, ve hafifçe saçları kırlaşmış, yanık yüzlü, ela gözlü bir adamla, ellerini önlüğüne kurulayan, saçları arkadan toplanmış, neşeli görünüşlü bir kadın gözüktü, hafif bir çığlık, bir sarılış ve "Evlat, hoşgeldin!"den sonra, Potter'lar ve Sirius'un arkasından kapı tekrar kapandı ve Potter'ların bahçesi tekrar eski sükunetine büründü.

Az önce üzerinde James'in oturduğu bankın demirlerine takılan küçük bir parşömenin ve yaprakların hışırtısı dışında, her şey, tekrar sakin bir yaz akşamüstünü gösteriyordu.

Çifliğin sınırlarının birazcık dışında beslenen tavuklar, tekrar, yavaş yavaş toprağı eşelemeye ve buldukları solucanları yutmaya geri dönmüşlerdi ki, bu defa, külüstür bir motorsikletin korkunç motor sesinden, daha da endişe verici, daha derinden gelen bir vınlama sesi duyulmaya başladı, bir rüzgar anaforu çitlerin arkasındaki boşlukta oluşmaya başladı, direnen parşömen parçası hariç, diğer bütün yaprakları savurdu, ve sonra, aniden, beyaz bir ışık çakmasıyla, altı kişi, hiçlikten belirdi.

Bunlardan biri, az önce eve arkadaşını sürükleyen genç adamın kopyası gibiydi, başının arkasında dikilen, asi, karmakarışık siyah saçları, ince bir yüzü ve gözlüklerinin arkasından parlayan yemyeşil gözleri vardı, eli, az önce parlayarak kor haline gelen, uzun zincirli bir madalyonun üzerindeydi, onun yanında, onun kolunu ve madalyonun zincirini sımsıkı kavramış uzun boylu, omuz hizasında siyah, düz saçlı, solgun ve sert yüzlü, siyah cüppeli bir adam, öteki yanındaysa, aynı anda onun üzerine atlamış gibi gözüken, dalgalı, gür, kumral saçlı bir genç kız, onun yanında, uzun boylu, kızıl bir genç, ve onun da yanında, tıpatıp ona benzeyen, fakat ondan daha kısa boylu ve daha ince yapılı, kızıl saçlı bir genç kız daha vardı, bu üç genç de, bir başka büyüğün yanında duruyorlardı, bu da, esas elinde madalyonu tutan, siyah, uzun saçlı, yakışıklı fakat yorgun yüzlü, gri gözleri hızla etrafına bakınan bir adamdı.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black ve Severus Snape aynı anda yere çarparak, birbirlerini bıraktılar, hava bir anda inlemeler ve nefes tutuşlarla doldu. İlk kendini toplayıp, konuşan, müthiş bir öfkeyle hırladı.

"Lanet olsun Black, sana dokunmamanı söylemiştim!!"

"Kahrolası madalyonu çekmeye kalkan ben değildim, Snivellus!! Harry iyi misin??"

"Aahh.. Ron, dizimin üzerinde duruyorsun.."

"Affedersin.. elini ver, Ginny, kalk bakalım.."

"Ve senin de, her zamanki gibi belanın üzerine atlaman gerekiyordu, değil mi Potter!!"

"Hepimiz o siyah bulutu gördük!.."

"İkinizi de yutacaktı!!.."

"Gerçekten, Profesör!.. Harry'nin önce davranması şanstı, gene de sanırım hepimiz açmamasını tercih ederdik.."

"Bir şey yapmak zorundaydım, tamam mı?.. Sirius, artık kolumu bırakabilirsin.."

Ginny etrafına bakınarak sordu. "Neredeyiz biz?"

Sirius, ayağa kalkmış, cebine soktuğu madalyonlu eliyle asasını çekerek, fakat kesinlikle vaftiz oğlunun kolunu bırakmadan, inledi. "Hangi cehenneme getirdin bizi, Snape? Kimbilir nasıl bir lanet okudun ki buraya düştük.."

Üzerini toplayıp ayağa dikilmeyi ilk başaran ve çoktan asasını çıkarmış olan siyah cüppeli adamın ağzı küçümseyen bir alayla inceldi, bir yandan, hesaplanmış bir manevrayla, çocukları Black'le aralarına alıyordu. "Karanlık yeteneklerime olan sonsuz güvenin beni şımartıyor, Black."

Hareketi fark eden ve asalarını çıkarmaya başlayan, Harry, Ginny, Ron ve Hermione ise, iki uzun boylu adamın arkasından, omuzlarının arasından göz atmaya çalışıyorlardı, Harry özellikle ortada bırakıldığı fark ederek inledi. "O kadar şeytani bir yere gelmiş olamayız, tepede güneş var ve altımız çim.."

"Belli ki büyücü dünyasıyla ilgili hiçbir şey öğrenmemişsin, Potter.." diye alçak bir sesle cevabı yapıştırdı Snape, sonra dikkatle etrafı incelemeye başladı, öteki yandan da, Sirius kaşları çatılarak ilerliyordu.

İki Yoldaşlık üyesi, ani bir tehlike görmedikleri sürece, oluşturdukları çemberi genişletiyorlardı, öyle ki bir süre sonra, Harry önünü görebildiğini fark etti, dört genç ve iki yetişkin, ağaçların arasından ilerleyerek, bir patikada yürümeye başladılar, etrafları çalılarla çevriliydi, üstelik Harry fena halde yanılmıyorsa, havada da deniz ve tuz kokusu vardı. 

Sirius derin bir iç daha çekti. "Remus bizi bulacaktır, madalyona çekilmeden önce onun kapıdan içeriye girdiğini gördüm.."

Snape homurdandı. "Umarım senin vahşi kurtadam dostunun yeteneklerine kalmamışızdır, Black, eminim Müdür daha akıllıca davranacaktır.."

En önde ilerleyip açık alana ilk çıkan, ve oldukça terbiyesiz bir yanıt vermeye hazırlanıyormuş gibi gözüken Sirius öfkeyle ağzını açtı, fakat sonra bir şey söyleyemeden, önlerinde beliren beyaz çitlerin arkasındaki bir motorsiklete bakarak donakaldı.

Severus Snape, hızla ilerleyerek ona yetişti, bakışlarını kaldırdı ve aynı demir yığınını gördü, sonra bir kez daha etrafına bakındı, sonra yüksek sesle, onlara yetişen Hermione'nin kaşlarının çatılmasına sebep olacak şekilde, ağır bir küfür etti.

Ron eğlenen bir bakış atarken, Ginny aldırış etmeden sordu. "Sirius?.. bu senin motorsikletin değil mi?"

Yanında onları izleyen kumral saçlı genç kız rahat bir nefes aldı. "Oh, demek ki onu sakladığın yere geldik.. güzel, o halde geri dönebiliriz.."

Sirius hala konuşamıyorken, Snape hırladı. "Zamana demek istiyorsunuz, Bayan Granger.."

"Ne?.." diyen Ron, motorsikletin yanındaydı, elini külüstürün üzerine koyuyordu,

Harry'nin dikkatini çeken ise Sirius'un motorsikleti değildi, aleti daha önce de görmüştü ne olsa, hatta hafızası doğruysa, binmişti bile, hayır, o şu anda, beyaz çitlere en yakın olan bankın demirleri arasına takılmış bir kağıt parçasına bakıyordu, yaklaşarak, çırpınan, eski görünüşlü bir parşömeni uçmadan yakaladı ve parmaklarıyla düzeltti, bu bir mektuba benziyordu, Harry merakla eğildi, farkına varmadan yüksek sesle okumaya başlamıştı.

Sevgili James,

İçten dileklerine teşekkür ederim, ben de seçildiğime gerçekten çok sevindim. Ama güzel sözlerinin Sınıf Başkanın olarak vereceğim cezalardan seni kurtaracağını sanıyorsan, çook yanılıyorsun. Eminim bu sene de onlardan bol bol alacaksın. SBD'lerimizin de bu sene olduğunu hatırlatarak, birazcık olsun sana sorumluluk aşılamayı ümit ediyorum.

Bunun dışında yazım biraz sıkıcı geçiyor, evet. Her ne kadar günlerim özellikle bazı Gryffindor'ların peşinde koşmakla geçecek olsa da, Hogwarts'ı özledim. Umarım beni yanıltırsın.

Eylül'de görüşmek üzere,

Lily Evans

Harry'nin sesi birden tıkandı. Gözleri hızla tarihe dönüp, Ağustos 12, 1974'ü gene yüksek sesle okurken, Hermione hafif bir çığlıkla ellerini ağzına kapadı, arkasından, o, Ginny ve Ron dönüp Sirius'la Snape'e baktılar.

Sirius Black banka çökmüş, elleri başının arasında inlerken, Snape öfkeyle motorsiklete bir tekme attı.

"Lily! Lily Evans! Bu annemin mektubu değil mi?! Ve.. ve babama yazmış.. ve biz de buradayız, 1974 yılındayız!"

Snape'in yüzü birazdan demir külüstüre attığı tekmenin aynısını bankta oturan sahibine de atacakmış gibi çarpılmıştı. "Umarım yarattığın pislikten mutlusundur, Black. Dört yaşı küçük büyücüyle zaman yolculuğu, üstelik de bilinen geçmişe.." 

Hermione öfkeden nerdeyse tıslayan Snape'e bakarak, çok çok alçak bir sesle konuştu. "Profesör, Harry ve ben daha önce de Zaman Döndürücü kullandık, üstelik henüz üçüncü sınıftayken.. gerçekten sorun olacağını sanmıyorum.."

Snape bu defa ona döndü. "Oh, eminim Potter ve küçük arkadaşları kuralları çiğnemekte gene hiçbir sınır tanımamışlardır.."

"Dumbledore onlara izin verdi.."

"Dumbledore mu!"

"Sakin ol, Severus, ben de onlardaydım.. ve evet, bunu halledebiliriz.."

Sirius'un ağzından bu onaylamayı duyan yaşı küçük büyücüler ise pek sevinçli gözüküyorlardı, Ginny heyecandan gözleri ışıldayarak Harry'nin elindeki mektuba eğildi. "Harry, annen ve baban buradalar, onları görebiliriz!.."

Harry, yüzünde belli belirsiz bir endişeyle, gülümsedi, hafiften hastalanmış gibi gözüküyordu, endişeyle bir Sirius'a bir Snape'e baktı.

Snape hırlamayla homurdanma arası, tepesi atmış bir ses çıkardı. Sirius ona bakarak derin bir iç çekti. "Aman yani.." dedi ve gülümsedi, "Evet, James'i görebiliriz."

Çocuklar aynı anda patladı. "Neredeyiz biz?"

"Burada mısınız ikiniz de?"

Sirius başını salladı. "Burası deden ve ananenin evi, Harry, James'in çocukluğundaki evi.. Size on altıma girmeden evden kaçtığımı söylemiştim, hatırlıyorsunuz değil mi? Eh, eğer bu mektup yeniyse, ki emin olun, James bana bundan kesinlikle bahsetmemişti, 1974 yazında olmalıyız, henüz beşinci sınıfa başlamamışız, ve ihtiyar Max hala burada, dışarıda olduğuna göre, henüz gelmişim.."

Snape ise lafı yapıştırdı. "Aydınlatıcı tarih dersi için minnettarız Black, ama ucuz isimli Muggle külüstürü aletin bizi bu geçmişte hatırlayan tek şey olarak kalacak, herhangi bir Potter veya bir Black tarafından daha görülmeden, şimdi derhal geri döneceğiz, görmemeli ve görünmemeliyiz.."

"Ama Profesör.."

Sirius derin bir iç geçirerek, cebindeki siyah, kor haline gelmiş, ucunda hala bir zincir sallanan metali uzattı, acı acı gülümsedi. "Madalyon burada Severus, eridi.. Daha Harry ona dokunmadan önce erimişti.. Benimkiler üzerine bir çeşit lanet yerleştirmiş olmalılar. İşaret'li kolundu değil mi dokunan?"

Snape cevap vermemişti ama Sirius dürüstçe devam etti. "Eğer geri Cisimlenmemizi falan önermeyeceksen, gerçekten, nasıl döneceğimiz hakkında en ufak bir fikrim yok."

Öteki adam, burnundan soludu.

Hermione da iç çekerek Profesör'ün avucundan aldığı antika Zaman Döndürücü'yü inceliyordu, arkadaşlarına dönerek açıkladı. "Kesinlikle benimkine benziyor, ama artık bir işe yarayacağı şüpheli.. Karanlık büyüyle lanetlenmiş objeler hakkında bir şeyler okumuştum, bazen bazı büyülerle ters reaksiyona girip, amaçlarının dışında tepki verebiliyorlarmış.. Hele ki zaman döndürücü gibi güçlü bir büyü taşıyorlarsa.."

Ron homurdandı. "Umarım Grimmauld'dakilerin üzerine bir canavar salmadık.."

Harry konuşmuyordu, fakat Ginny ona bakarak, hepsinin sorusunu dile getirdi. "Fakat neden Harry'nin elinde çalıştı? Ve neden bizi buraya getirdi?"

Büyükler sessizliklerinin içinde gömülüyken, genç takım, birbirlerine bakıyordu, kimseden ses çıkmıyordu, fakat Harry'nin konuşmasını bekledikleri belliydi. Sonunda, genç adam, usul fakat kararlı bir ses tonuyla, tekrar gruptaki yerini aldı. "Snape haklı.. Dumbledore'u bulmalıyız.. bu zamandaki Dumbledore'u.. ona olanları anlatırsak bizi dinleyecektir, daha önce de böyle bir şey oldu.. beni veya Sirius'la Snape'i tanıyacaktır, doğru söylediğimizi kanıtlayabiliriz.."

İlk kez altın Gryffindor'ların plan kuruşuna şahit olan Slytherin başkanı, burnundan küçümser bir ses çıkararak, kendine itiraf etmese de, başarılı giden planlarını yarıda kesti. "Albus şu anda Hogwarts'ta değil, Potter, ve okul açılana kadar dönmeyecek.. Eğer fellik fellik onu bütün büyücü -ve Merlin biliyor- Muggle dünyasında aramamızı önermeyeceksen, Müdür'e ulaşmamız şu zamanda imkansız."

"Nereden biliyorsun?" diye hafif bir ilgiyle ona baktı Sirius.

"Biliyorum işte." diye kestirip attı, Snape.

Ron, "Ya Yoldaşlık karargâhı?" diye önerdi.

Sirius başını salladı. "İkimiz de o zamanlar Yoldaşlık'ta değildik, eski yerini bilmiyoruz, bulamayız.. belki üyelerden birine ulaşmayı deneyebiliriz ama bu da oldukça tehlikeli olur.."

Ginny kestirip attı. "O halde, bir çözüm bulana dek şimdilik bir yerde kalmalıyız, üzgünüm, Profesör, haklı bile olsanız, bütün geceyi burada, açık havada geçiremeyiz.."

Eliyle yüzünü sıvazlayan Snape, derin bir iç geçirdi, sonra mutsuz bir ifadeyle başını salladı.

Sirius hafif bir neşeyle atıldı. "Yakınlarda böyle bir yer biliyorum, gelecek seneye kadar da orayı keşfetmeyeceğiz.. gelin, hadi."

Sirius, bir silkinişte, iri, siyah bir köpeğe dönüşüp, hızla önlerine düşerken, Snape "gösterişçi" gibilerinden bir şey mırıldanarak çocukları önüne kattı, fazlasıyla sessiz olan Harry hariç, hepsi heyecanlı gözüküyordu, onun düşüncelerini okuyor gibi görünen Ginny koluna girdi, Hermione halden anlar bir bakışla gülümsedi, Ron ise yanında yürüyordu. "Hadi, Harry.."

Ağaçların huzur dolu hışırtısı ve kuş sesleri dışında, huzur dolu ormanlıkta ilerleyen sessiz grup, sonunda kuytu bir mağaranın ağzında durmuşlardı, gökyüzü tepelerinde koyu kırmızıdan giderek siyaha dönen bir renk alırken, büyücüler, çabuk hareketlerle bir ateş yaktılar, Padfoot olarak ormana dalan Sirius bir süre sonra, ağzında birkaç tavuk sallanarak döndü, ve otlarla kaplı zemine oturarak, tüylerini yolmaya başladı.

"Bayan Potter çok fazla olduklarından yakınmıştı hep zaten.." diye mırıldandı.

"Avlanma becerilerin bizi şaşırtmaktan hiç geri kalmıyor, Black.."

"Bilmez misin sen.." diye homurdandı Sirius, ama sonra birkaç çabuk hareket sonucu akşam yemeklerini hazırladı, Harry, Ron ve Hermione ise ona sempatik bakışlar atıyorlardı, Ginny kısa sürede anlayarak gülümsedi.

Hepsi karnını doyurduktan sonra -açıkçası Sirius pek Snape'in ne yaptığıyla ilgilenmiyordu- ateşin başında dizilen çocuklar, Sirius'a eğildiler, hikayenin devamını öğrenmek istiyorlardı. İlk Hermione sordu. "Ne kadar süre daha burada kalacaksın, Sirius?"

Sirius şöyle bir düşünerek, güldü. "Okul açılana dek. Ve daha sonra iki yıl boyunca. Hogwarts'tan mezun olunca, Alphard amcamın verdiği parayla kendime ait bir yer aldım. O zaman bile her zaman Potter'ların yanında yerim hazırdı.."

Harry hafifçe gülümsedi, bakışları dalgın, ateşe dikiliydi, elindeki parşömeni ise, babasınınkine benzer bir korumayla avucunda tutuyordu.

Ginny, Ron'a baktı. "Sence bizimkiler ne yapıyordur?"

Ron kaşlarını çattı. "Herhalde Bill ve Charlie'yle başa çıkmaya çalışıyorlardır.. Yanılmıyorsam, Charlie iki yaşında falan olmalı.."

Ginny güldü. "Oh, Kovuk'u yıkıyorlardır.. zavallı babam.."

Sirius gülümsedi. "Arthur'la evlendikten sonra anneni fazla görmedim, Ginny, ama eminim ki bu önümüzdeki yıllarda, sürekli bir sonraki kardeşlerinizi yapmakla meşguldüler.."

Hermione güldü, Ron hafifçe kulaklarının ucu kızararak, sırıttı, Ginny ise gururlu gözüküyordu. "İyi ki de devam etmişler, yoksa koskoca Weasley ailesinde bir adet aklı başında kız olmayacaktı."

Ron alçak sesle bir şeyler homurdandı, Ginny onun omzuna vurdu. Sirius sırıttı. "Daha fazla katılamazdım."

Harry'nin sesi, sıcak ortamın içinde usulca duyuldu. "Ya Voldemort nerede?"

Sirius'un gülümsemesi silindi, cevap vermedi.

Onun yerine cevap, Harry'nin solunda, ona ve mağaranın çıkışına en yakın ve ateşe en uzak oturan, asasını hala elinde hazır tutan Snape'ten geldi.

"Dört sene önce, çekirdek Ölüm Yiyen grubu, onunla beraber Hogwarts'tan mezun olan, ilk takipçileriyle beraber, büyücü dünyasına saldırılar düzenlemeye başladı. Birkaç önemli kişi kayboldu veya öldürüldü."

Eski Ölüm Yiyen'in sesi, derinden, dinleyicilerini etkileyen alçak bir tonla yankılanıyordu. "Kendini Karanlık Lord olarak ilan etti ve insanları yanına çekmeye başladı, ama henüz kimse onun ne kadar tehlikeli olduğunun farkında değil.."

Harry'nin alevlerle parlayan gözlük camlarının arkasındaki yeşil gözleri, Snape'i izliyordu. Snape bilinçsizce, hafifçe sol kolunu sıktı, sonra bakışlarını kaldırdı, ikisinin gözleri birleşti, siyah cüppeli adam rahatsızca kıpırdandı, bu da Harry'nin bakışlarının daha da keskinleşmesine yol açtı.

Sirius vaftiz oğluyla öteki adamın arasındaki sözsüz anlaşmayı görerek, huzursuzca mırıldandı. "Dumbledore farkındaydı herhalde, Yoldaşlık da bu zamanlarda kuruldu.."

Sonra mümkün olduğu kadar sertleştirdiği bir sesle, özellikle Harry'e bakarak ekledi. "Yani şu anda yapabileceğimiz bir şey yok, eğer ki yapabiliyor olsaydık bile.."

Harry mırıldandı. "Zamanda değiştirebileceğin şeyler vardır.."

Bu önemsiz havayla söylenmiş söz, bir çok değişik, çoğu irkilen tepkiye yol açtı, Hermione neredeyse saçlarının ateşte yanmasına sebep olacak bir hızla dönerek, atıldı. "Ve değiştiremeyeceğin şeyler Harry, Dumbledore'un uyarılarını hatırlamıyor musun? Zaman büyücülerin üzerinde oynayabileceği bir oyun değildir, büyük tehlikeler yaratabiliriz!.."

Harry, korkunç bir James benzerliğiyle, dişlerini sıktı. "Oturup herşeyin olmasına izin vermememi mi bekliyorsun benden? Açıkçası ben Sirius'un lanetli madalyonu bulmasından memnunum, şimdi işte bir şeyleri değiştirme şansımız var.."

Snape, genelde zindanlarına sakladığı, buz gibi bir tonla sözünü kesti. "Senin beyinsiz vaftiz baban her zamanki gibi çuvalladı, Potter, bizi buraya getirmekle yükselttiği tek şans, geçmişteki benliklerimizle septirmeye uğrayacak olan acılı ölüm şansımız oldu!"

Sirius dişlerini sıktı, fakat cevap vermek verine, dikkatini Harry'e çevirdi. "Harry.. bunu benim kadar başka kimsenin istemesi mümkün değil... ama.."

Harry öfkeyle tısladı. "Karşı mı çıkıyorsun?! Bana daha fazla şansımız olabilirdi dedikten sonra burada durup da Voldemort'un onları yok etmesine izin mi verece-..!"

"Tüylü dostun ilk kez akıllıca bir şey söylüyor, kulak ver, Potter.."

"Yardımcı olmuyorsun, Snivellus.. Harry.. James ve Lily doğru olanı yaptılar.. hayır, dinle beni.." Sirius, gözlerini devirip burnundan soluyan genç adamın kolunu sımsıkı kavradı.

"Evet, hepimiz savaş sırasında hatalar yaptık, ama bütün bunların sonucunda sen doğdun ve bu yara izini aldın.." Nasırlaşmış bir parmak, hafifçe şimşek şeklindeki izin üzerinden geçti, kahkülleri yana çekti. "Eğer bu olmasaydı, Voldemort'un o zaman ne halde olacağını kim bilebilirdi?"

Sirius'un gözleri Harry'ninkilere dikildi, bir çift gri taş adeta alacakaranlıkta parlıyordu. "Her şeyin bir nedeni var ve biz bunları değiştiremeyiz, her ne kadar annenle babanı sevsem de, onları çok özlesem de.." dedi ve sesi boğuklaştı.

Diğerleri sessizce Sirius'la Harry arasındaki konuşmayı izlerken, yüzünde bir savaşçının izlerini taşıyan genç çocuğun gözleri, bir Basilisk'e yakışır bir ateşle yanıyordu. "Sence bu sadece annem ve babamla mı ilgili?! Ya diğerleri, Voldemort'un kurbanları, Moody bana ilk Yoldaşlık'a neler olduğunu gösterdi, kayıplar, ölümler, kurtarılacak çok fazla kişi var!"

"Harry-.."

"HAYIR!" diye haykırdı Harry, ayağa fırlamış, yumruklarını sıkmıştı, "Geleceğe ne olacağı umrumda değil, ve kahretsin, siz ikiniz, buna itiraz etmesi gereken en son kişilersiniz!"

Harry'nin ani çıkışı, bir anda iki büyüğü de geriletmişe benziyordu, genç adam, öfkeyle titreyerek vaftiz babasına baktı. "Azkaban'da suçsuz bir on üç yıl daha geçirmek istiyor musun Sirius? Ve sen," diyerek öteki adama döndü o alev alev parlayan yeşil gözler, Snape neredeyse kaşlarını çatıyordu ki, Harry aynı şekilde ona da kükredi. "Bana annemle babama yaptığını asla ödemeyeceğini söyledikten sonra, gerçekten o ruh hastasının eteklerinin önünde eğilip Karanlık İşareti'ni tekrar almak istiyor musun?!"

Sanki siyah saçlı adamın yüzünde beliren ifade aniden Sirius'u endişelendirmiş gibi, Azkaban mahkumu, kimsenin konuşmasına fırsat bırakmadan, aceleyle atıldı.

"Burada olabileceklerden bahsetmiyoruz Harry, yoksa seçenekler sonsuz olurdu öyle değil mi? Ve gene de bunların hiçbirinin garantisi yok, neleri riske sokacağımızı bir düşün, eğer Severus Yoldaşlık casusu olmasaydı.."

"Eğer hepsi hayatta olsaydı daha da çok hayat kurtulabilirdi!" haykırdı genç Gryffindor, "Voldemort'un kaç kişiyi daha öldüreceğini biliyor musun?? Kaç hayatı daha mahvedeceğini??! ON YEDİ YIL DAHA bunların hiç biri bitmeyecek, ta ki ben, annem, onun önüne atılana kadar!! Ya sonra?!"

"Geri dönecek, Sirius! Geri dönecek ve cinayetlerine devam edecek, işkence yapacak, öldürecek, ne zaman ki be-, ne zaman ki biri, onu durdurmayı başarana kadar!!" 

Harry nefes nefese, göğsü inip kalkarak, tepelerinden iki adama baktı. "Neden bunu şimdi yapamayalım?"

Ormanın içindeki sessizlik, gerginlikle birleşerek küçük mağaraya da çöktü. Harry'nin ateşle aydınlanan yeşil gözleri, tek tek hepsinin üzerinde de gezerken, umutsuzlukla sıkışan kalbinin farkına varıyordu.

Birden, usul bir ses konuştu. "Ben seninleyim, Harry."

Mağarada Hermione'nin "Ginny!!" diye haykırışı yankılandı, Harry birden bir çift bal rengi gözle göz göze geldi, ateşin yanında kıvrılan genç kız, ondan gözlerini kaçırmadan, kızıl saçları omuzlarına düşen başını hafifçe salladı ve Harry birden, tuttuğunu farkına varmadığı nefesini bıraktı.

"Harry, HAYIR, hayır diyorum, bu söylediğin imkansız ve bütün bilinen evrensel yasaklara aykırı, sana bu konuda destek olamayız, ve kesinlikle olmayacağız Ginny!! Daha o zaman, Sirius'u kurtarırken, başımıza gelebilecekleri düşün, atlattığımız tehlikeleri bir düşün ve bizi Dumbledore gibi akıllı ve büyük bir büyücü yönlendiriyordu! Bu ise bizim becerimizin çok ötesinde, çok daha fazlası, ve söylememe gerek bile yok, çok çok daha tehlikeli!"

Hermione'nin sesi nerdeyse tizleşmişti, gene aklın sesini duyurmakta yalnız bırakıldığının farkına vararak, öfkeyle burnundan soluyordu, fakat birden hiç beklenmedik bir ses, ona destek çıktı, kızkardeşine neredeyse Hermione'ninkine yaraşır bakışlar atan, Ron'un sakin sesi duyuldu. "Üzgünüm dostum, gerçekten üzgünüm, senin ve diğer bütün herkesin bunları yaşamak zorunda kalacağı için de üzgünüm, ama Hermione haklı.. onu ve Sirius'u dinlemelisin.."

Sirius derin bir nefes alarak, ona ve Hermione'ye minnet dolu bir bakışlar attı, Ron Harry'nin yüzündeki ihanet ve öfke ifadesine dayanamıyormuş gibi başını eğmişti, fakat Hermione ancak bir Gryffindor'a yakışır şekilde, bir Hipogrifle bakışıyormuşcasına, dosdoğru Harry'nin gözlerine bakıyordu. 

Ginny ise, sanki abisinin ve en yakın arkadaşının kızgınlık dolu sözlerini duymamış gibi, ayağa kalkarak Harry'nin yanına yürüdü ve ona baktı.

"Bana bir söz vermen gerekecek fakat Harry, tarihi baştan yazmayacağız. Gerçekten değiştirilemezler varsa, bunları değiştirmeyeceğiz. Sen ve ben, gelecekte, gene aynı şekilde doğacağız ve ben tanıdığım herkesi, tekrar Hogwarts'ta aynı şekilde görecek olacağım."

Harry, öfkeyle şişmiş ciğerlerine derin nefesler çekmek için araladığı ağzını kapattı ve başını salladı. "Sadece etkileyebileceklerimize müdahale edeceğiz. Voldemort'u öldürmeyeceğim. Sadece Avada Kedavra'sı onu vurduğu zaman, onun olduğundan daha zayıf, Ölüm Yiyenleri'nin ise daha da güçsüz bir halde kalmasını sağlayacağım."

Ginny derin bir iç çekti, gözlerini kapayarak başını salladı. İkisi ayakta dururken, Sirius vatfiz oğlununkine yakışır bir öfkeyle köpürüyordu, Ron ve Hermione ise, belki ilk kez, bir konuda, kesintisiz bir anlaşmaya varmış, hayret ve kızgınlıkla onları süzüyorlardı, o anda Harry, neden Ginny'nin altı ağabeyin arasında sağ kaldığını anlarken, birden başka bir şeyi daha fark etti.

İçinde parlayan umut ışığını kontrol etmeye çalışarak, arkasını dönmeden yavaşça mırıldandı. "Sizin itirazınızı duymuyorum, Profesör.."

Aynı anda, Sirius ancak vahşi bir köpekten çıkabilecek, havlar gibi bir sesle atıldı. "Snape, Severus, hayır-..!"

"Potter haklı olabilir."

İşte o zaman Sirius çileden çıktı. "BUNA İNANAMIYORUM!! İnanamıyorum Snape! Her zaman övündüğün kahrolasıca sivri zekana ne oldu senin!! Bu imkansız, APTALCA bir şey, ve ne sen, ne Harry, ne de SİZ, genç bayan, bunu yapmayacaksınız!! MERLİN! Düştüğüm hale bak, beni Remus'e çevirdiniz!! Harry, vaftiz baban olarak sana hayır diyorum, lütfen, beni bunu dinletmeye zorlama."

"Teknik olarak babası buradayken, senin geçerliliğin kalmıyor, Black.." diye mırıldandı Snape, hala mağaranın çıkışına en yakın, ay ışığıyla aydınlanmış köşede oturuyordu, ve asasız eli yüzünü ovuşturuyordu, sanki yaklaşık yarım saattir, tüm beynini bu düşünme işine vermiş gibiydi.

Hermione ise, sanki az önce Profesör Snape ona evlenme teklifi etmiş gibi, dehşetle bakıyordu. "Profesör, bunu düşünüyor bile olamazsınız.. lütfen şaka falan yapıyor olun veya en azından başınızı bir yere çarptığınızı söyleyin.."

Snape ters ters bir bakış atınca, Hermione bembeyaz bir yüzle yutkundu. "Bakın.." Harry karşıt konumda olmasına rağmen, arkadaşının cesaretini takdir etti, Hermione'nin bu defaki hedefi çok daha çetindi ve genç kız azimli gözüküyordu. "Biz.. yani hepimiz Yoldaşlık adına neler yaptığınızın farkındayız ve.. ve Voldemort'un- affedersiniz, Karanlık Lord'un emrindeyken de yapmış olduklarınızın da.."

Snape'in karanlıkta kalan yüzündeki ifade son derece korkutucu bir hal almış olmalıydı ki, onun önünde ellerini ovuşturan Hermione iyice kekelemeye başladı. "A-ama, ama önemli olan şu ki.. Dumbledore.. o size güveniyor.."

Müdür'ün ismi, genç kızı birden cesaretlendirdi, sesi yükseldi. "Dumbledore size güveniyor Profesör, eğer Harry'nin planını uygulamaya kalkarsınız, ne diyeceğini düşünün, kesinlikle onaylamayacaktır.."

Ayağa kalkmış, aynı şiddette bir hiddet ve söz bulamamakla titreyen Sirius, eliyle Hermione'yi göstererek, "Evet!" diye gürledi, "Her zaman yaşlı Albus'un sana karşı nedenini çözemediğim anlamsız bir zaafı olsa da Severus, ben yanıldığımı kabul edip bu kez olsun ihtiyarın sebeplerine saygı göstermeye razıyım! Sadece, Merlin aşkına şu saçmalığı kes ve Harry'i olması gerekenden daha da çok etkileme.."

Fakat beklenmedik bir tıslama duyuldu. "Sanki Dumbledore'un piyonu olmanın ne demek olduğunu bilebilecekmişsiniz gibi konuşuyorsunuz hepiniz."

Harry'nin sesindeki zehir dolu tını, bir an, ortamdaki bütün sesleri kesti. Ginny bile, kaşlarını çatarak genç adama bakarken, şaşkın gözükmeyen tek kişi Snape'ti, hatta uyarırcasına bir bakış takınmıştı.

Sirius sanki kendini zor tutuyormuş gibi, bir eli alçak tavana yaslanarak, öteki çenesinde, alçak bir sesle cevap verdi. "Herkes Dumbledore'un piyonudur, Harry.. sana Yoldaşlık'a girmenin ne demek olduğunu hatırlatırım.. kimse Albus'un kararlarını sorgulamaz.." Harry ağzını açmaya kalkınca, Sirius daha çok kendine kızarak devam etti, "..evet, belki itiraz, hatta isyan eder, benim gibi, anlıyorum, ama en sonunda hepimiz ona itaat ederiz.." Gri gözler delici bir bakış da öteki tarafa fırlattı. "Hepimiz."

"Beni korumaya çalışmanı anlıyorum, Sirius, beni yanlış anlama.." diye ona yumuşak bir bakış attı Harry, dünyadaki belki de en sevdiği insanı daha da kızdırmak istemiyordu, "Ama Dumbledore'un kendisi bana, yaptığı yanlışların ne kadar büyük olabileceğini söyledi, ne kadar yanılabileceğini.." Harry bir an acı acı gülümsedi. "Ve sizi bir şeye zorlamak istemem, ama ben Yoldaşlık'ta değilim.."

"Henüz.." diye hırıldadı Sirius'un sesi.

"Ama değilim.." diye yavaşça ekledi Harry, "Dumbledore ve ben aramızda liderlik sorunları yaşıyoruz.."

Sirius yüzünü tamamen sabit kalmaya zorlarken, Snape'in ağzı bile karanlıkların arasındaki hafifçe kımıldadı, Harry gülümsedi. "Senden tamamen onun emrinden çıkmanı beklemiyorum, Sirius, öyle yapsan zaten kimliğinden şüphe duyardım, fakat biraz olsun bana güvenmeni istiyorum.."

Harry'nin bakışları, neredeyse yalvaran bir hal alarak, onunla göz göze gelmeyen Ron ve Hermione'ye döndü. "Gerçekten.. Hermione, beni durdurma hakkın var.. biliyorum ki çoğu kez senin aklın bizi tamamen belaya batmaktan kurtaran tek şey.. söz veriyorum, senin ayak dirediğin bir şeyi yapmaya kalkmayacağım.."

Hermione derin bir iç çekti. Onun yanında, dirsekleri dizlerine dayalı, oturan Ron yüzünü avucuyla kapatmıştı, bir tek gözleri görünüyordu, o gözler de arkadaşını izliyordu. Harry mırıldandı. "Bunu siz olmadan yapamam, Ron.. Size ihtiyacım var.."

İkisi de önce cevap vermedi. Sonra Ron, Hermione'la göz göze geldi, sonra ikisi de dönüp baktılar. İlk konuşan Ron oldu, son derece keskin bir tonla, "Hermione'yi dinleyeceksin.." diye bastırdı.

"Evet.." diye hemen atıldı Harry, Ginny'nin yanında hafifçe gülümsediğini hissedebiliyordu.

"Her şekilde, Harry.." diye ayak diredi kahverengi gözleri parlayan genç kız, "Sirius'u ve Profesör Snape'i de bu işte peşinden sürüklüyorsun, eğer sana herşeyi bırakıp, benimle birlikte onları buradan çıkarmama yardım etmeni söylersem, beni dinleyeceksin.."

"Hey, ben daha kimseyi izleyeceğimi söylemedim!.." diye itirazı bastı Sirius.

"Sizden daha büyük ve yeteneklilere karşı güveniniz sonsuz, belli ki Miss Granger!.." dedi soğuk soğuk Snape.

"Özür dilerim ama," diye öfkeyle parladı Hogwarts'a gelmiş geçmiş belki de en akıllı genç cadısı, ".. açıkçası ikinizin de bu konuda en ufak bir sağlıklı düşünme belirtisi göstereceğini düşünmüyorum!! Sirius, sen Pettigrew'ı görene dek bekle, ve siz Profesör, gerçekten, hala ismini söyleyemediğiniz bir Karanlık Lord'dan bahsediyoruz burada!!"

Hermione'nin çıkışması bitmemişti. "Üstelik Harry'nin anne ve babası, ve kimbilir daha başka kimler daha burada, eğer gerçekten bu saçma sapan işe girişeceksek, Harry'nin arkamda duracağı sözünü almam gerek!"

"Duracağım.." diye tekrar söz verdi Harry, "bana güvenebilirsin Hermione, seni dinleyeceğim.."

Kız arkadaşı, saçları daha da diken diken olmuş bir şekilde ona baktı, tekrar dönüp Ron'a baktı, ikisi birbirlerinden güç bulmayı umut ediyor gibiydiler, Hermione tekrar yerine çökerek, çaresizce başını salladı, "Ah Harry.." diye inledi, "O kadar çok hata yapabiliriz ki.."

Ginny yavaşça genç kızın yanına çökerek, hafifçe elini avucuna aldı. "Yapmayacağız.. dikkatli olacağız.. sen de biliyorsun, Hermione, Harry'nin bunu yapmaya, en azından denemeye hakkı var.." 

Ron iç çekti. "Bazen gerçekten annemler benimle dursalardı diyorum.." diyerek kardeşine bir bakış attı, sonra başını sallayarak Harry'e döndü. "Seninleyiz, dostum. Sadece dikkatli olalım, yeter.."

Sirius acı dolu bir köpek yavrusu gibi inledi. Snape gözlerini devirdi. Harry yaklaşarak, vaftiz babasının yanına oturdu, sırtını göğsüne yaslayarak, kollarının ona sarılmasına izin verdi, yavaş bir sesle konuştu. "Bunu başarabiliriz, Sirius, geçmişte seni kurtarmıştık.."

"Şahgaga'nın hala minnettar olduğunu biliyorum.." diye mırıldandı yaşça büyük genç adam, sonra biraz daha yüksek bir sesle ekledi. "Geç oldu ve daha fazla tartışmanın anlamı yok.. Uyumalı ve dinlenmeliyiz.."

Yorgun düşmüş çocuklar, birbirlerine yaslanırken, Ginny rahatça kuru yere serilerek, başını abisinin uzun bacaklarına koydu, Hermione ise, Ron'un tereddütle ona açtığı kolunun altına girerek, göğsüne yerleşti.

Ne Snape, ne de Sirius uyuyacak gibi gözüküyordu, başının altındaki gergin vücuda rağmen, Harry arada bir saçlarını karıştıran kolların arasında rahattı, fakat bir şeyi söylemezse, içi rahat etmeyecekti, usul bir sesle fısıldadı. "Bunu bu defa hepimiz için yapıyorum, Sirius.. onun bile, göstermese de, yeniden seçim şansı elde etmeye hakkı var.."

"Fısıldamaya gerek yok, Mr. Potter.." diye alçak bir tonla sözünü kesti Severus Snape, asasının tek hareketiyle büyücü ateşini sönükleştiriyordu, "Gereksiz şeylerle zihninizi doldurmayı bırakın ve uyuyun."

Sirius hafifçe sırıtırken, Harry, Snape'le olan derslerini hatırlayarak kızardı, ve mırıldandı. "Peki, Profesör.."

On dakika sonra, zihnini başarıyla kapatmayı başarmış Harry Potter da dahil olmak üzere, (Severus arada attığı keskin bakışlarla kontrol ediyordu) dört genç de derin bir uykuya dalarken, karanlıkta parlayan sadece iki göz kalmıştı.

Ay gökyüzünde ilerlerken, Black derin, çok derin bir iç çekti. Aldığı cevapsa, en az onunki kadar karamsar bir homurdanma oldu.

Sirius boşluğa mırıldandı. "Demek bu işte beraberiz, Snivellus.. kimin aklına gelirdi ki?.."

Snape homurdandı. "Memnun kalacak bir tane zaaflı ihtiyar tanıyorum.."

Sirius hafifçe güldü. "Hımm, evet, benim de aklıma bir isim geliyor.."

"Sadece sus, Black.. yarın Çapulcu'nu görünce, yeteri kadar konuşacaksın zaten.. umarım şu evden atılma hikayen doğrudur, en azından bir benliğini mutsuz görmek istiyorum.."

"Seni hayalkırıklığına uğratacağım için üzgünüm Snape, ama kendini perişan eden bir Gryffindor hayal ediyorsan, çok yanılıyorsun.." Yakışıklı yüzü yorgun çizgilerle belirlenmiş genç adamın yüzü, sevgi dolu bir gülümsemeyle aydınlandı, yumuşak bir ses tonuyla devam etti. "James'lerin evine kabul edildiğim gün, hayatımın en güzel günüydü.."

Bu defa Sirius'tan başka bir ses çıkmazken, Snape derin, çok derin bir iç çekti. Sonunda, iki adam da birbirlerinin alanlarına saygı göstermeye karar vererek, sustular, ve sessizlik içinde güneşin doğuşunu beklemeye başladılar..


End file.
